


Forgiveness

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Rewrite, Smut, Thomas doesn't know, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Forgiveness is defined as a conscious, deliberate decision to release feelings of resentment or vengeance toward a person or group who has harmed you, regardless of whether they actually deserve your forgiveness. There is an important distinction, forgiveness does not mean forgetting, nor does it mean condoning or excusing offenses. The thing is… there are some things that are done that are beyond forgiveness.
Relationships: Gally & Original Female Character - Relationship, Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas/Original Character, Thomas/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Almost Perfect

Standing in the shade, I watched as the newest Greenie took off running. Based off just his speed, I was pretty positive Minho was going to clock him as a runner. That was until he hit the ground face first. 

I could hear the rest of the boys’ chuckling and laughing at the new greenie but I watched him as he stood up and took in the walls of the Glade for the first time. His eyes seemed to flit every which way before Gally and one of the other builders, Michael, grabbed him and took him to the pit. 

“Well isn’t that a real shame,” the amused voice of Alby, the group leader, came up beside me, “We need a few more runners.”

Chuckling, I couldn’t help but shake my head, “Maybe, thankfully there’s a new Greenie due next month. Maybe he’ll make a better runner.”

“It could be a she,” Alby reminded me and I shook my head as I scoffed. 

“They haven’t sent another girl up since Sarah. That was how many Greenies ago?” I reminded him, “I doubt they’re sending up any more girls.”

Not wanting to get in this debate with him again, I watched as Gally and the others made their way through back into the Glade itself. Leaving the Greenie to the joys of the cage and his solitude before pushing away from the trees, and making my way back towards the Med-Hut before calling over my shoulder, “You should go check on him. Give him the tour of the place and all that.”

I knew, without looking, that Alby was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at me but it was going to be the same for the new Greenie as it had been for everyone before him. New Greenie wakes up in a box, terrified as he’s being lifted into the Glade, manages to get themselves thrown in the slammer and the most recent Greenie would be the one to give him the local tour. 

This one, however, was curious and that curiosity was going to get him noticed by Alby. It would be better for Alby to be the one to give him the tour and, depending on how the Greenie reacted, teach him about the past at the same time. 

I was almost at the Med-Hut when I heard Gally calling out my name, “Nyx!”

Rolly my eyes, I turned around to face the sturdy builder and one of my oldest friends, “What can I do for you Eyebrows?”

In typical Gally fashion, the other boy rolled his eyes at me before we fell in step together, back towards my original destination, “They sent you up some more bandages and a bit more medicine. There’s a note attached to the stuff with your name on it.”

I thank him as we make it to the Med-Hut and am about to head in when I realize that it’s possible to rile him up just a little, “So how’s that new Greenie doing?”

The smile on Gally’s face disappears and I can’t help the laugh that escapes me. He shakes his head before telling me, “He’s something else. A bit too curious if you ask me… Alby’s gonna have his hands full.”

I can’t help but smirk at that, after all, they’d been my exact thoughts, “Hopefully we’re wrong.”

Walking into the Med-Hut I moved about unpacking what they had sent. Bandages went with the other bandages, medicines were sorted and so on and so forth. There wasn’t a whole lot that they would send me but it was enough to keep some of us alive. 

Looking at the note, I placed it to the side without opening it. They usually sent one with the new Greenie’s name but after having lost some of them before they remembered their own names, I had decided to let the greenies remember their own names. 

Nowadays, I only ever checked them when we needed to get their spelling for the wall, if the Greenie couldn’t remember the spelling. 

Tucking the note away, I went about my normal Greenie Day routine and continued to unpack the items and equipment sent, tucking the small pack of pills away. 

***

Later that night, I was enjoying the party that always happened when a new Greenie came up. Once a month, everyone was allowed to be a little wild for the night and I absolutely loved it. 

Sitting with Newt and Alby, the three of us watched as Gally started his normal little sand game and the others joined in. 

It was the only time the three of us had to catch up with each other. Alby being the leader and Newt the second in command, there wasn’t a whole lot of time during the hustle and bustle of day to day that we got a chance to catch up. This was one of the few times that the three of us got to just hang out. 

It wasn’t long, however, before the Greenie was pulled into the sandpit with Gally. The two went back and forth and during the scuffle, Gally pushed the Greenie back and the Greenie immediately went back after the Builder. It wasn’t long before Gally threw the Greenie down and I watched as the Greenie froze for a moment. He mouthed something that I couldn’t really understand before he jumped up, “Thomas!” he screamed out, “I remember my name. My name is Thomas!”

I cheered along with everyone else at the realization that the Greenie had found his name. The entirety of the glade celebrating and clapping Thomas on the back. As the celebration continued, a screeching sound echoed through the glade, instantly stopping the celebration. 

Grievers were out in full force. 

The sounds of them effectively shutting down the party. 

***

The first time I had an actual conversation with Thomas was when he was dragged in after the council meeting when he came back from the Maze. I’d known about Ben… Hell, I was the one that had treated his wound between him being thrown into the pit and then out into the Maze.

But I had steadfastly refused to go out there when Ben was banished. I’d lost enough friends while here and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to handle the banishment this time. 

I had even watched as Thomas had managed to run into the Maze at the last minute, going after Minho and Alby. It had been impossible, but I had tried to comfort Chuck and Newt as we all waited to see what morning would bring when we watched as he and Minho had dragged in Alby. . 

Thomas had come in, with Newt, to get checked over. 

“Seems the Greenie here has managed to get himself elected as a runner,” Newt told me and I found myself shocked at the revelation but didn’t say anything. 

Turning my attention to Thomas, I tilted my head, observing him. Looking him over, I quickly realized that he looked like he was built to be a runner. He was tall and muscular. The pants he wore were tight against his thighs ad I nodded my head, “I can see it. Gally probably had a fit, didn’t he?”

“How’d you know that?” Thomas questioned, his face mirrored in confusion 

“Nyx here has been friends with Gally for years,” Newt chuckled, “She’s probably the only one that can keep him from going on a murderous rampage when he really gets mad.”

Snorting I shook my head, “All I do is remind him of the rules.”

Finishing Thomas’ check-up, I stuck your hand out to him, “Names Nyx. Nice to meet you, Thomas.”

Thomas gave me a look of confusion as he repeats the name, “Nyx?”

Smiling, I shake my head, “Like the Greek goddess of the night,” you tell him with a shrug of my shoulders, “Fits though, cause the night I showed up, you couldn’t find a single star in the sky, it was so dark.”

After that night, I found myself spending more time with Thomas. While he was in the Maze, I would take care of whatever wounds the boys managed to inflict on themselves and would help out wherever an extra pair of hands was needed. Alby remained stable, with no real changes which was good. However, it was worrisome that he wouldn’t wake up. 

Dinner would be spent with Thomas and the two of us would then spend hours upon hours talking. He would tell me about what the Maze was like, apparently the section where he’d killed the Griever in had closed off. 

He told me about how he had these dreams of things he didn’t really understand but he was sure had something to do with the people that had thrown us all in here.

He even talked about a girl in his dreams, he couldn’t remember her face but he remembered that she had to be important somehow. 

The two of us quickly became close and I found that, whenever he talked about the girl in his dreams, there was an uncomfortable taste in my mouth at the idea that there was potentially someone he held special outside of the maze. 

Gally, of course, didn’t really like the amount of time we spent with each other and threatened Thomas on more than one occasion that if he so much as made you sad he would live to regret it. 

I was positive that Newt had an opinion, but with how busy everything was there was no way that he had a chance to make any comments. 

Minho would tease me whenever he was around. Thomas said he gave a hard time during their entire runs. 

If he were awake, Alby would probably tell me to be careful. 

I found that the more time I spent with Thomas, the more I was falling for him. It was quick, sure, but I knew that I was falling for him. Not a single other person in the Glade had ever made me feel the way Thomas did. 

One night, about two weeks in, I had decided that the two of us would stargaze. It was one of the few things that I got the chance to do that was just mine. Most of what happened in the Glade was shared, was something for the group, but there was a small, secluded hill behind a set of trees that I had found, one that Alby and Newt let me keep to myself, and I would sneak off there from time to time to watch the stars.

I could remember a woman’s voice telling me stories about the stars and how each one was somehow connected to the other. Though I couldn’t remember the exact details, I always felt more at peace after being there, like the Maze wasn’t going to be my final resting place. 

Tonight, I was going to share it with Thomas. 

Making my way through the boys hammocks, I found Thomas and woke him up. When he startled, I placed a hand over his mouth and a finger to my lips while shushing him. There was enough light for him to see me and, once he seemed to register it was me, he nodded his head before getting up and following me out. 

It didn’t take long for the two of us to make our way to the small hill, after all, the Glade wasn’t the largest place in the world. As we walked over, he’d asked what we were up to and I’d simply told him there was something I wanted to share with him. . 

Pushing through the dense trees that cut off the small area, I motioned for him to look upwards, while whispering, “Up there.”

His gaze followed my fingers directions and I saw the moment that he seemed to register the sight in front of him, “Is that…?”

When his voice trailed off, I couldn’t help the soft chuckle, “Best view of the night sky the Glade can offer.”

Tugging his arm, I pulled him to sit on the glade floor with me. While he sat and wriggled around, trying to get comfortable, I moved to lay down on the grass. 

It wasn’t long before he was laying with me. He pointed out a couple of constellations and even gave me the names of the constellations. 

“They have official names but I only remember that one is the Crab, the Lynx, the Compass and the Sails,” he told me, pointing each out individually. His hand took mine, almost tentatively, and pointed out a star that was brighter than the rest, “That one’s the North Star. It’s the only star that’s always in the sky.”

As he gave me the names of the stars, I found myself smiling and, after a moment, pulled our entwined hands down. Thomas must have taken it as a negative sign because he started to pull his hand form mine but I quickly tightened my grip. 

Moving to my side, so I could get a better look at him, he followed suit and it was just the two of us facing each other. Without thinking, I reached out and began to trace the moles on his jawline. I could feel him relax into my touch and a calm serenity seemed to wash over me. 

“Nyx,” he whispers softly, my name ghosting across his lips.

“Tommy,” I whisper back, the affectionate form of his name falling from my lips unbidden. 

I’m caught off guard at his sudden intake of breath because instead of hearing it, I can feel it. I can feel his chest rising against mine. A quick glance down tells me that somewhere along the way we had moved closer to each other and were practically pressed one to the other. 

Looking back up, I’m met with the most dazzling cinnamon eyes in the world. I can feel my breath catch in my chest and before I even realized it, my lips are crashing against his. I can feel his large hand come up to cup my cheek, the touch almost hesitant against my skin and it doesn’t take long before the kisses between us intensify, lighting something within me. 

Feeling his cold hand against my lower back, I let out an involuntary, making him pull away, while quickly apologizing. Quickly, I shushed him, and gave him a soft kiss before telling him, “It just surprised me, Tommy.”

I watched as he considered me for a moment, during which I took advantage of his distraction to nibble across his jawline, the action seeming to be enough for him to know I was serious. His hand returned to where it had previously been, albeit, with a lot less pressure, his fingers grazed across my back the feeling sending electric jolts throughout my body.

Soon enough, both of you were a panting mess. Both you and he were kissing whatever piece of skin that you could find. As the moment became more heated, you would each nip at each other’s skin. You were positive that you would bear marks come morning but you didn’t particularly care. 

A few moments later, I found my leg thrown over his as he flipped the two of us so he was on top. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see one arm holding him up as my leg hooked around his. Moving up to kiss against his lips, I felt him lean down and bite my neck pulling a wanton moan from my lips 

I could feel him tugging on my shirt and helped him get both my shirt and sports bra off. I could feel as Tommy kissed down my neck and chest it wasn’t long before his lips wrapped around my nipple. With his free hand, he began to knead the other breast I couldn’t help but whimper against him. 

Moaning his name, I felt my back arch against the grass, as I pushed myself further into him, my hands reached up to tangle in his hair. His mouth continued its assault on my nipple, teeth nipping at the sensitive peak, only for his tongue to soothe it as he swirled his tongue across the peak. When he pulled away from my breast, it was with a small pop as the skin left his mouth before he turned his attention to the other breast. 

“I called out his name The weight of him on me, the sensation of both pleasure and slight pain colliding and coiling something within 

“More…” I panted out, unsure of what exactly it was, I was asking him for. 

It didn’t take him long to react, and his hands were slipping into my jeans. After a moment of frustration, where he seemed unable to get his hand into the pants comfortably, I chuckled and helped him by unbuttoning them for him. 

As soon as his hand was able to slip inside, I felt his groan more than I could hear it, “Fuck… You’re already so wet Sweetheart.”

“Tommy… please…” I mewled softly against his lips

He smirked at me before leaning in and kissing me at the same time I felt his finger slide into my tight channel. He moved slowly at first, his finger pumping in and out of me, while his palm pressed into my clit and I couldn’t help the moans that he pulled from my lips between the kisses. 

“Tommy…” I panted out, “more….”

At his questioning look and I knew he was asking if I was sure about this. With a nod of my head, I felt him push a second finger in. 

“Fuck,” I breathed out as I felt my walls stretched to accommodate him. 

His hand started to pump faster and faster and I began to move my hips against him, trying to find that beautiful friction. There was something there, just out of reach and a moment later, he curled his fingers within me and I could swear that the stars in the sky tripled for just a moment as a wave of pleasure crashed over me, almost violently. 

I could feel myself clamping around his fingers as I drenched him. 

As the pleasure ebbed away, I had expected that the wave of pleasure would be enough for me. After all, I’d experienced the same wave with my own hand before and had been content but even after the wave washed over me, I felt like I needed something more. 

Thomas collapsed against my body for a moment before he pushed himself back up. The way his hips angled against me, I could the length an a needy moan pushed its way past my lips at the same time I heard his deep groan. 

Reaching down between the two of us, I quickly slipped my hand inside his pants. Taking his length in my hand, I felt the warm flesh twitch in my palm and slowly began to squeeze as I started to pump, pulling a strangled moan from him as he called out your name.

“Tommy,” I whisper, pulling his attention to me, “I need you inside me…”

I can hear the strangled sound he makes but I squeeze his length once more, before divesting myself of the remainder of my clothing. At first, I had a hard time with my shoes for some reason and had to sit up to get them up, meaning I had to stand to be able to get out of my pants. 

Fully naked, I turned to face Thomas, only to find that he’s stopped undressing. He’s in a pair of boxers and staring at me. Instantly, I can feel my nerves get the best of me as a blush spreads across my cheeks and I move to cover my face.

The movement pulls Tommy out of his stupor and he shakes his head, calling out “NO!” and a moment he’s in front of me, pulling my hands away from my body, he shakes his head, “You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.”

He pulls me to him once more and I can feel the hardness of his length against my stomach. I can feel the smile stretch across my lips as he cups my face in both of his hands, this time and tilts my head before kissing me deeply

Slowly, ever so cautiously, he steps backward with me so that he’s the one sitting. I’m surprised for a moment and lean back a bit, raising an eyebrow at him in silent question. 

“I want to watch you, drenched in moonlight,” he shrugs softly. 

He’s sitting on the grass and moves me so that I end up straddling his waist. I lean in to kiss him as his length slides through my dripping folds. When he pushes into me, I can’t help but hiss softly. He’s longer and wider than two fingers and that, alone, had been an adjustment. 

“We can go at your pace, Sweetheart,” he whispers against my lips as he stops me from sinking further down by gripping onto my hips. 

Nodding my head, I take a moment to adjust to the size of him before sinking down further. There’s a point where it’s almost uncomfortable but I don’t want to stop. Leaning in and kissing him soundly I sink further down, allowing myself to push past the pain, a whimper left in his mouth as a result of the tearing hymen. 

Biting down on his lip, I go to move but his hands tighten on me and he whispers against my lips, “You need a moment to adjust Sweetheart, wait until it feels good.”

Slowly, hesitantly, I begin to grind my hips against him and the dull ache slowly fades away, being replaced by a pleasure similar to the one from earlier, only more intense. I can feel him pulsing within me and the feeling only serves to enhance my pleasure. He leans in and his lips catch mine, kissing and our soft moans are lost to each other mouths once again.

His hands are traveling up my sides before his hand is gripping my breast, squeezing them tightly while I move my hips against his before he’s gripping my waist tightly. 

His hands move and he begins to lift me up and down against him. It takes me a moment but I pick up on exactly what it is he’s asking and I begin to move my body against his. It isn’t long before I’m bouncing up against him and he begins to slam up, into me. The feeling of him filling me making pulling a squeak, which he quickly muffled by kissing me again. 

As I move my body against him, I move my hands to tangle them in his hair. The two of us began to move against each other in rhythm. Each time he pushed up, into me I would push down, trying to get him as deep as possible. 

Pulling back, tearing our lips from each other, the two of us leaned against each other, foreheads resting against each other, as the sound of colliding hips filled the small clearing. He began to piston in and out of me, becoming somewhat relentless in the aftermath. Quiet whimpers seemed to push him further and at one point, I just have moved because he was moving against the same spot he had reached with his fingers earlier.

“Tommy,” I moaned out as I felt myself tighten around him, body reaching another peak before the wave. 

“Fuck Sweetheart,” he groaned into my ear, “You feel so good… So fucking tight…”

He leaned back a bit and that feeling from earlier was intensified at the new angle. My hands reached out and moved to roam over his naked torso, up to his chest and shoulders, toying with the hair that I found along his skin and I felt his body flex under my touch but continued on. 

The sounds of his heavy breathing pulled my eyes to him and I found his gaze flicking from my bouncing breasts to where the two of us were connected. His gaze flicked up to me and he met my gaze before leaning forward, kissing me softly, “It’s like you were made for me,” he whispered in awe. 

“Fuck, Tommy,” I whimpered, I knew you should say something but had no idea what I could say so I leaned in and forcefully kissed him, hoping to convey every emotions coursing through me in it. 

“Sweetheart,” he warned, and I could hear the strain in his voice as his thrusts began to become a bit more uneven, “I won’t last much longer… I’m gonna come…”

“You can come, Tommy,” I whispered against his lips, my voice taking on a whiney, needy tone when you told him, “You can come in me…”

At his look of surprise, I could feel my face flame but told him, “They send up birth control every month. They probably already thought I was sleeping with someone. Which, as you could feel I haven’t been…”

“God,” he practically whimpered and I watched as his cinnamon eyes darkened further, “You want me to fill you up, Sweetheart?” 

A whimper leaves my lips, the words sending a jolt straight to my core but I have no idea how to respond as he rolls his hips against me, “I… ugh… God, fuck, Tommy. You feel so fucking good,” you groan as he nips at your bottom lip, he cups your cheek bringing you down into a deep passionate kiss. I can’t help but to sigh dreamily against his lips, which rapidly turns into a moan as the hand on my hip pins me down in place. Thrusting up into me desperately chasing his release, he grunts into my mouth as it hits, managing to pull me over the edge with him.

As the wave of ecstasy rolled over me, I found yourself leaning forward, laying on him. The two of us stayed there, under the night sky, coming down from our respective highs from the moment we’d just shared. 

We stayed there, comfortable and content in each other’s embrace. The two of us sharing lazy kisses, throughout the night.

Thankfully, at some point, we’d both gotten up pulled our clothes back on, leaving our shoes off before curling up around each other again. A good thing too because Newt was the one that found us the following morning. 

Even groggy, I could feel someone kicking against my foot and a grumble escaped me before, eventually, I opened my eyes to see the leader of the Glade smirking, “Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty.”

Stretching out my body as I sat up, a moan of contentment that slipping past my lips before realizing I was sore between your thighs. Pulling some grass and twisting it, I threw it at the lanky boy, “What do you want you ugly shank?”

“Well you both need to go get breakfast and Greenie hear needs to get in the maze,” Newt pointed out. 

Groaning at the thought, I looked over to wake Thomas only to find he was already awake and looking at your friend like he really didn’t want to get up. Catching your gaze, he offered you a smile before he got stretched out and got up himself before offering me his hand. 

Taking his hand, I pulled myself up and the three of us made your way to the chow hut.

As we ate, I felt Thomas sling his arms around my shoulders. It was slightly different than what I was used to from him but I found that you liked it. Leaning into him, I continued to work on my breakfast. 

He finished before I did and, at a look from Minho, I felt him press a kiss to my forehead before getting up from the table. 

The next few days fell in much the same way. 

Thomas ended up spending his nights in my room more often than not. The two of us learning to explore each other’s bodies and time and time again, he’d bring me back to that night, seeing stars as my body exploded around him. 

The box was due to come back up at the end of the week, but I was working on Winston’s arm, a side effect of being a slicer when the blaring noise echoed through the Glade. 

Sharing a look with the Keeper, I quickly finished wrapping his arm before the two of us made our way outside. 

As we ran out, we ran into Gally who was headed towards the box and I stupidly pointed out, “It’s early.”

“It’s never been before,” Gally pointed out as he made his way past me. 

He and Newt were the first ones to the box. Quickly, they opened the cage and Newt jumped in. 

“Make sure I get those bandages before anyone gets their grubby paws on them!” I called out as I came to a stop near Gally. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue,” Gally murmurs and the words confuse me before I actually get a look inside the box. 

I gasped at the sight in front of me and can hear the other boys in the Glade clamoring, the Keepers having kept them back, asking Newt what he sees. 

“It can’t be…” I whisper at the same time that Newt calls out, “It’s a girl… I think she’s dead…”

The voices of the boys are shocked as the confusion runs through the Glade. News spreading like fire and each of them trying to get a closer look. 

She’s pretty. A slim brunette with long hair fanned around her. I can’t help but hope that she isn’t dead. It would be such a waste to have lost someone so close 

“What’s that in her hand?” Gally asked and I look over to see that there was something, in fact, held loosely in her hands. I watched as Newt slowly knelt down next to the girl, pulling the object from her hand with two fingers before standing back up to read the note 

“She’s the last one,” he reads, before adding on, “ever.”

There’s an ominous feeling that settles around the group as we all turn to look at each other. 

“The hell does that mean?” I ask the boys, desperately wanting the words to have a second meaning. 

The girl shoots up a moment later, a labored gasp that forces everyone to quickly move away from her, her eyes rolling back as she utters a name before passing out again. 

Then name she’d called out?

Thomas.


	2. Sometimes realizations can hurt

The girl had thrown things into chaos with his name. 

Gally was adamant that something was wrong. 

Newt wanted to hold off on any judgment until we had more answers. 

That same day, the runners came back early. Apparently, the section the Griever had been killed in had reopened. Minho and Tommy had run in and brought back some canister that had been attached to the dead creature — a canister that had the same markings as the boxes that came up every month. 

Tommy had been told about the girl that came up in the box… how she had woken up briefly, calling his name… He’d demanded to see her and I had taken him to the Med-Hut. 

Jeff and Gally had placed her on the spare bed, the one right next to Alby. 

I watched Tommy as he looked at the girl and I could swear I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes but when Newt asked if he knew the girl, he had denied it, saying he had no idea who she was. 

When Tommy, Newt, Gally, and Minho left, I stayed behind for a few minutes, logging the signs the girl was showing. As I wrote, I couldn’t help feeling that Tommy was hiding something and it irked me. 

Eventually, I looked over at Jeff and asked him to keep an eye on both Alby and the girl while I went to take care of some stuff. Jeff agreed without question and I made my way out of the Med-Hut. 

When I didn’t first see Tommy, I asked around and it was actually Zart who told me that Tommy and Minho had decided to go Mapping room… Thanking him, I made my way towards the hut that was a decent ways into the forest. 

As I made my way towards the hut, Minho’s voice cuts through the silence, “Alby’s call. People needed to believe we had a chance of getting out.”

Confused by his words, I knocked on the door and watch as both boys look at me. 

Tommy’s face is surprised but Minho looks almost ashamed as he starts making excuses, trying to tell me that I can’t be in the room. 

“Cut it,” I snap at him as I step into the room, “I came up right after Alby, I have a right to whatever information you have.”

Walking to the middle of the room, I look at a 3D model of something I hadn’t seen in almost two years, there’s more to it now. Turning around, I look at one of my oldest friends, who is still studiously avoiding eye contact, “Minho??” 

Minho won’t look at me and Tommy’s the one that answers, “It’s all of it.”

“What do you mean all of it?” I question, an uncomfortable knot settling in my stomach. 

“There’s nothing left to map,” Minho sighs as he finally looks up, meeting my eyes, “I’ve run every inch of it myself. Every cycle. Every pattern.”

The words from earlier start to make sense, as the knot in my stomach twists itself into a pit. Turning my attention to Minho, I clarify, “Are you telling me there isn’t a way out of here?”

“Nyx,” Tommy calls out, and I when my attention’s on him it’s to find him walking up to me, he pulls me in his arms and kisses me softly, reassuringly, before pulling back and tilting my head to look him in the eye “We’re getting out of here… I promise.”

“We might actually stand a real chance with him, Nyx,” Minho point’s out, pulling my attention back to him as he hands me the canister from earlier. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

Before the words are fully out of my mouth, I know… it had been Alby’s call. Not only had Minho said it earlier but it was just Alby’s way. He was more worried about making sure everything went smoothly and if this had gotten out, the entire Glad would fall back into chaos. Taking a deep breath, I straighten my shoulders and motion for Minho to show me what he knows. 

Immediately, Minho points out the outer area of the model, “About a year ago, we started exploring these outer sections. We found these numbers, printed on the walls. Sections one through eight. 

The way it works, every night, when the maze changes, it opens up a new section. So today, section 6 was open. Tomorrow it’ll be Four, then Eight, then Three. The pattern was always the same. Except… the last two weeks when Seven hasn’t opened.”

“What’s so special about Seven?” Tommy asks and Minho answers that he has no idea.

I’ve got one… there’s only one thing that’s different about the section and I point it out to them, “It’s the first time a Griever’s died. Do you know where they come from Minho?”

The three of us share a look before Minho, straightens up and turns his attention to Tommy, “Tomorrow, we’re gonna take a closer look.” 

Before I can argue with him, we’re interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps and turn to see Jeff and Clint, out of breath, running towards the Hut. 

“What happened?” I ask while moving towards Jeff, immediately worried that Alby’s taken a turn for the worse, or that something happened with the girl. At the same time, Miho’s reminding them they aren’t supposed to be here. 

“Sorry,” Clint apologizes to Minho While Jeff addresses me, “It’s just… well, the girl”

Immediately moving past the two boys, I make my way back towards the Med-Hut hearing Tommy ask if she’s awake. On my way back to the Glade, Jeff grabs my arm and turns me to look at him before he explains, “She just bolted.”

“Where is she?” I ask but I’m distracted by the sound of Gally’s voice screaming. 

Curious, I make my way out of the treeline and find Gally yelling up at the tower, “Come down here!”

A quick question to the younger Med-Jack tells me he has no idea what’s going on that this point either. 

“Girls are awesome,” Chuck’s chuckling and I realize that there’s a clanking sound as things bounce off items boys are holding up - as shields - different pieces of wood planks and old metal sheets. 

We make our way over as things keep flying and the girls screaming to be left alone as she chucks things down at everyone. 

When we’re close I call out for Gally, who gets smacked in the head with something, making me chuckle only to earn a glare from him. 

“I don’t think she likes us very much,” Newt points out while Vincent covers the three of us with a plank. 

“What do you want from me?” the girl is shouting from the top of the tower but she doesn’t listen to anything anyone says. Instead, She keeps throwing things down at us and eventually Tommy screams out, “It’s Thomas!”

Almost immediately, she stops the barrage of things being chucked and Tommy calls out again, “It’s Thomas” 

A moment later, her head pops over the edge of the tower and she looks down at us before Tommy tells her he’s going to make his way up before she scoots back. 

“Just me,” he tells us. “Just me,” he repeats and I try not to snort at just how bad of an idea I think this is in front of everyone, instead I bite my lip and nod my head. 

We all watch as he makes his way up and through the small opening that lets him onto the platform. As soon as he’s over, I turn to the blonde and the sandy-haired boy still down here, asking if we know anything. Both Gally and Newt who both shake their heads. I then turn to Jeff who shakes his head, “Doe she know anything?”

“Only that she kept calling out Thomas’ name,” Jeff tells me and a silence falls amongst the group of us. I can’t help but think she’s bound to be freaking out. I can remember when the first girl, technically second, came up. 

It had been Alby, me, Minho, Newt, Gally, Garett then Emma.

She’d been beyond scared- the poor thing had truly been terrified. 

The boys had gone to meet her, as they had with each one before them. It had been decided that I would stay behind as most it had been an — issue… when Garrett had come up last month and I still had the bruises to show it. 

To this day, I don’t know who she had seen or what the boys had done, all I knew was that I was trying to figure out how to convince the boys that we would be better off building huts instead of just the tents that were not waterproof. 

While I had been trying to brainstorm, a piercing shriek echoed throughout the Glade. Rushing over, I had the boys stepping back from the box, hands up and trying to look as non-threatening as possible. 

When I’d stepped closer to the box, I had seen the raven-haired girl cowering in the far corner of the metal box. She was seated with her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes darting about. 

It had taken me a solid fifteen minutes, at least, to convince her that meant her no harm and the sun had started its descent by the time that I had convinced her to let me get in the box with her. 

We’d stayed the night in the box as she’d asked question after question, trying to figure out where she was, why she was here, what we wanted with her, how she was supposed to know that we weren’t there to hurt her. 

The next morning, she’d agreed to get out of the box and though she refused to leave my side at first, she’d eventually decided that we, at least, were safe. By the next time the newest female Greenie came up, Emma had been a force to be reckoned with. 

I had gotten so caught up in the memory of that I’m startled when Galy calls out, “What’s going on up there?” A moment later, Thomas leans over the edge of the platform and Gally aks if the girl is going to come down. 

Tommy doesn’t answer, instead, he looks back at the girl before he turns back to the group and our eyes meet, “Guys, just… just give us a second, okay?”

I don’t like the fact that he’s keeping her to himself but simply nod my head as I hear Gally sigh in frustration before Newt shoos the rest of the boys, sending them back to their normal work. 

“Man, is this what all girls are like?” Frypan asks and I shake my head, walking away from the tower when I hear Frypan’s pained grunt. 

Gally, I’m willing to bet. 

Making my way back to the Med-Hut, I have to pass the platform the box usually comes up in. Making my way over, I noticed that the box is still up and it occurs to me that, maybe, Gally has a point and things are changing… I’m not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. 

We’ve been being watched by the same group for years and, apparently, this group has been the same group sending us supplies. Sending us the different things we have needed to be able to survive here. 

Newt helps me sort through the names and, at first glance, it doesn’t look like it’s going to be the same group of people but I want to be sure before pointing that out. If a new group of people has taken over and supplies aren’t coming up it’s going to make getting out of here even more imperative. 

There’s a few that look like they might be possibles and I set those to the side so Newt can look them over when the Tommy bursts into the room with the girl.

“We need to get this Alby,” he tells Newt with no further explanation as he holds out two sets of vials. 

Taking the Vials before Newt can grab them, I look at the metal cylinder holding a blue liquid before turning to Tommy and asking him, “Where did these come from?

“They came up with Teresa,” Tommy says before pushing, “What if this saves him?”

Now, to me, Tommy has been trustworthy since he got here and there isn’t a whole lot that we have disagreed on lately but this is one of those things where it’s not so much about trust as it is that I’m not sure I’m willing to risk that he’s wrong. The forceful refusal makes it way past my lips before I even realize it. 

“Nyx,” Tommy tries, and it’s the same voice he’d had earlier, when he’d promised me we’d get out of this and I quickly shake my head, “Baby Girl… I promise you it won’t hurt him.”

‘You don’t know that,” I whispered and even I could hear the shakiness in my voice. 

“Nyx… Babe,” he says I immediately shake my head, whispering his name, begging him to take my side. 

“Nyx is right,” Newt cuts in, “We don’t even know what this stuff is. We don’t know who sent it,” he points out before turning his attention to Teresa, “Or why it came up here with you.”

“It could kill him,” I whisper

“Nyx,” Tommy whispers, “He’s already dying… Look at him.”

“Tommy-”

“How could possibly this make it any worse? It’s worth a try,” he pleads with me and when I ask him how he can be so sure, his eyes flick over to Teresa, and I can see the guilt in his face. 

It clicks in my head that she was the one that he had been talking about it. 

“It’s her isn’t it?” I ask him, my voice coming out much harsher than I had intended becoming a snarl at the end, “You’re willing to risk Alby’s life for her?”

He takes my hand and I immediately pull them to my chest, fists clenched, as I drop my voice and desperately ask him to see reason, “Just because she says it’s okay, you’re going to trust it? Just because of some stupid dreams and you can’t even be sure that it’s her Tommy! What if it was someone else? What if the dreams aren’t memories? The last time these bastards sent up a vial like this it didn’t do anything!”

“Wait, they sent something like this up before?” Tommy clarifies and you slowly nod your head. That wasn’t what he was supposed to get from that and I find myself annoyed that it seems that’s what he’s going to focus on. 

Slowly, I nod before telling him, “Sarah… but it was too late…”

I watch as Tommy turns to Newt and calls his name, when the boys’ attention is on him he tells him, “We have to at least try.”

Newt seems thoughtful but eventually agrees, taking the vial from me and handing it to Tommy. For all his words, once the vial is in his hands, Tommy seems almost unsure. However, he moves over to Alby and gives us all one last look before he turns towards the boy on the bed. 

Just as he’s about to push the needle in, Alby wakes up and grips his shirt dragging him forward and screaming out, “You shouldn’t be here! You shouldn’t be here!”

Immediately, Newt, Jeff and I are trying to pull Tommy and Alby apart but Alby’s holding on like his life depends on it. It takes some effort but we’re eventually able to pull the two apart, Tommy screaming for the syringe when Alby grunts and falls back. 

His breathing is a heavy pant and I watch as almost immediately, some of the black lines on his skin lessen. Confused for a moment, as I don’t remember seeing the vial near him, I glance around to find Teresa off to the side, with the vial in her hand — empty. 

“Looks like that worked,” Jeff points out. 

Trying not to scoff, I take a deep breath as I shake my head, “We can’t leave him alone. From now on, someone’s with him twenty-four seven.”

Newt agrees with me and I tell him we’re going to need other Gladers — Jeff and I will need the help. 

“Teresa can help,” Tommy offers and before I can point out just how much I hate the idea, Gally’s clearing his throat and interrupting the conversation.

When the rest of us torn to look at him, Gally ignores us, keeping his eyes on Tommy, “Sundown, Greenie. Time to go.”

Irritated with him, I don’t even bother to ask what Tommy had gotten himself in trouble with this time and when his eyes meet mine, I can see the apology on his face before motioning for him to follow Gally out the door. 

Once he leaves, I let out a heavy sigh and tell Jeff to go get some food but to come back as shifts are going to start now. 

Jeff agrees easily and heads out of the hut, pulling Teresa with him. 

Grateful for the reprieve, I pull up a chair and sit down next to Alby, saying a quick prayer that Alby will be okay, that whatever it was we had just stabbed him with wouldn’t kill him. 

I know that Tommy says that Teresa can help to look over Alby but, honestly, I don’t like the idea of her being anywhere near him. The fact that she came up with this serum and we have no idea what the serum is supposed to do doesn’t help. 

“We don’t know her Newt,” I whisper, knowing Newt can hear me and that he’s not going to make me explain it further. 

“I know,” Newt replies and a moment later his hand grips my shoulder as he moves to sit next to me, “But we don’t have a reason not to trust her. This could all just rotten luck on her part.”

“I don’t like it…”

“I’ll send Joe with her, I’m sure it’ll work out,” he assures me but there’s a hint of uncertainty to his voice. One I know means he’s not sure about any of this either. 

The two of us sat there in silence, each wondering what was coming our way. Each hoping that the decisions we’ve made and will have to make will be bearable. Eventually, Jeff comes back, dragging Teresa along with him. At my questioning look, the younger boy merely shrugs, “She wasn’t comfortable with the others.”

Snorting, I stand up and help Newt to his feet before telling Jeff to watch Alby for the next few hours. 

I was going to grab some food and I’m willing to bet that the Keepers are going to want to have some kind of meeting about what’s going on. 

Newt and I grab some food before meeting up with the others. It’s a couple of hours of back and forth, with the only real decision being made support of Minho’s earlier decision that he and Tommy would be going to check out the further edges of Section Seven. 

While listening to them, I made my own decisions about what that’s going to look like, not that I bothered to tell them. The fight that would come with it not worth it. 

Sitting there as the boys trickle off, bidding their good nights, I try to build up the courage I’m going to need for tomorrow. I try to remind myself of what it was like. 

It’s been a few years and I’m not sure my body can handle it completely but not a single one of these shanks is going to stop me. 

I remind myself of every name on that wall… Every name that has been crossed out.

Ben

George

Scott

Justin

Stephen

Sarah

Justin

Emma

Stephen

Henry 

Stan

Evie

Emma

Garrett

Names of friends… of family. 

Reasons to piss everyone off.

Sitting there, I repeat the names, a mantra to strengthen my resolve and steady me. 

A hand on my shoulder startles me and I let out a small scream before turning and finding Gally who’s chuckling. Sticking my tongue at him only serves to turn his chuckle into an actual laugh. 

“Caught Chuck trying to sneak this to the Greenie,” he grumbles as he tosses me a sack, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Of course, Chuck would be trying to feed Tommy. 

Gally goes to walk away, continuing to grumble about Greenie’s and Shanks and, figuring that this is the calmest I’ll get him for a while, I figure it’s the best time to ask him something that’s been bugging me. 

“Hey… Gally?” I call out, the use of his name something I didn’t usually use when we talked, usually it’s just Eyebrows… so I know he knows it’s serious for me. Waiting until he’s turned around, I finally question, “Why?”

Gally simply shakes his head, we’ve been friends long enough that he knows exactly what it is I’m asking him, he tries to offer me an explanation,“Nyx… everything started to go wrong as soon as he showed up.. Ben, Alby… we hadn’t had anyone stung during the day since we made the change in runners…and now the girl… She recognized him right out of the box. When has that ever happened?”

There isn’t an answer I can give him because we both knew the truth, it had never happened before. Reaching out, I take his hand and squeeze, trying to offer some semblance of reassurance. 

After a few minutes of silence, I whispered his name before asking him, “you know we can’t stay here forever, right?” 

Scoffing, Gally squeezes my hand back before getting up again. He doesn’t answer my question, instead just shrugging me off, “Go feed your boyfriend Nyx… and don’t let the others catch you.”

Waiting a few minutes, making sure he’s not going to come back and be a brat, I wait till he’s back in the hammocks with the others before picking up the sack he’d tossed at me. Making my way over to the Pit, I see Chuck trying to sneak away and have to bite down a smile. 

As I’m walking to the pit, I hear an obnoxious snapping of a twig, one that Tommy hears as well because a second later he’s calling out Teresa’s name and I can’t help but flinch at the sound. 

The sound of her name from his lips hurts… though it has no right to. It’s not like the two of us had ever actually established anything… Sure we’d been spending time together, getting to know each other and sleeping with each other but he had told me the stories of the girl in his dreams. 

The one I am 95% sure is Teresa. 

He’d remembered her tar-black hair and freckles that traveled across the bridge of her nose. He remembered that of the two of them she was always a bit more serious. How her piercing blue eyes would light up whenever she 

Schooling my features, I take a deep breath before stepping up to the door, “No such luck Greenie. You’re stuck with little old me.”

“Nyx!” he calls out, rushing forward and his hand comes out to reach for mine while I step closer to him. 

Tossing him the sack Gally had given me, I give him a soft smile as he catches it, “It’ll be easier to run with some food in your system but don’t overeat.”

He takes the bag and offers me a soft thanks. However, he doesn’t move back into the Pit and instead, reaches out his hand again. This time, he gives me his version of puppy dog eyes and I can’t help but chuckle as I kneel down on the opposite side of the gate and take his hand. 

He pulls me towards him, knocking me into the gate practically and leans his forehead against mine through the gate. 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper to him after a moment 

“What ever for Babe?” he asks and I let out a heavy sigh before leaning back. 

Sitting on my butt, I pull my knees to my chest and reach a hand out to him, which he immediately takes, pulling a smile from my lips before I mutter, “I didn’t mean to be a brat about Teresa. I just… I don’t… well, I mean…”

“You’re worried about Alby,” Tommy supplies and I can feel a blush bloom on my face. 

“Kind of… it’s also,” I take a breath, trying to think about how to word it without sounding like a total psycho, “I just… Well, I didn’t like the idea that you… trusted her…”

Tommy gave me a look of confusion and I wrinkle my nose. He seems to get what I’m saying though and a moment later he’s chuckling, “Baby Girl, were you jealous?”

“No!” I instantly deny, “I just… you remembered the girl from before and you had talked about the way that her, and I quote, ‘eyes would light up with excitement,’ and just… well, the way you talked about her… and then I felt like maybe…” I trailed off not really sure I wanted to voice the words, worried that would make them more of a reality. 

“Baby Girl,” he whispers and I just shake my head, “Look, I may remember her and sure what I said is true, but…”

We’re cut off by Teresa and I try not to stiffen at the sight of her. Seeing the two of us, she clears her throat before telling me, “Jeff said to come and find you… He- uh… He said he’s falling asleep standing…”

Nodding my head, I stand up and tell Tommy goodnight before making my way back to the Med-Hut. 

Unsurprisingly, Teresa stays behind.


	3. Decisions

I had managed to get some sleep. Most of the night had been spent repeating the mantra of names but at some point, I must have fallen asleep. Next thing I know, I’m waking up feeling like I need to puke and with a desperate need for water. 

Making my way outside, I threw up last night’s dinner before getting up and making my way back inside. Brushing my teeth and drinking some water, I figure the nausea is nerves based. After all, today’s going to piss off a lot of people and either way, it’s going to be a big day. 

Grabbing jeans and a clean shirt, I quickly change and shove my feet into my shoes before pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I pull out the backpack that’s been under my bed for almost five years and quickly fill it with water before slipping my arms through the straps. I double-check to make sure that everything is tied where it should be. 

Realizing that I’m actually going back out there, the echoes of screams begin and I have to repeat the names to myself again. Once I feel like I’ve got a decent handle on whatever it is I’m currently feeling, I make my way over to the sleeping cots. 

Groaning, Jeff swats his hand towards me before he lets out a yawn and his eyes blink open. It takes a moment but the second he realizes what he’s seeing, he bolts straight up. He calls my name, a warning in his tone and I glare at him. 

“You’re not changing my mind,” I point out to him, “And by the time you manage to wake up anyone I’ll already be gone.”

His eyes flick between me and the entrance to the Med-Hut but he knows I’m right. I can see the moment he admits it, his shoulders slumping and a flash of annoyance crossing his face as he sighs. He runs his hands across his head for a moment before pointing out, “They’re all gonna kill me.”

Smirking, I shake my head, “Not if we give you a reason not to know.” 

Moving to the small desk, I pull out a piece of paper and quickly jot down a note. On it I tell Jeff I’m gonna go to my field for a little while, I need the silence and then I’ll be in the forest gathering some supplies. 

Handing Jeff the note, he reads it over and shakes his head but tucks it in his pocket anyway. 

“Be careful,” he tells me and I nod my head, not trusting my voice to stay even if I answer. 

Making my way outside, I move to the gate that’s supposed to open to the Maze today and find myself looking up the imposing wall. The echoing screams seem to get louder and I have to shake my head to clear them. 

Ben, George, Scott, Justin, Stephen, Sarah, Justin, Emma, Stephen, Henry, Stan, Evie, Emma, Garrett… 

Names of friends… of family… 

Reasons to piss everyone off.

Standing there, I can feel the chill of the morning beginning to dissipate. The sound of footsteps grabs my attention and I turn to see Minho and Tommy making their way to the gate. 

Minho takes in what I’m wearing and his face immediately contorts to anger. “Nope!” He tells me with a shake of his, his arms crossing in front of him. 

Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms and ask him “Do you really think you can stop me?”

“Alby’s gonna have a fit,” he points out, “You know you’re not supposed to go out there.”

“Alby can have whatever fit he wants,” I scoff, “He’s been lying to me for God knows how long now and I want answers.”

“You can’t!” 

“Why not Minho?” 

“Evi-”

“Don’t you dare!” I cut him off, “Don’t you dare use Evie or any of the others as the reason I can’t go out there. I’m going out there for them!”

“You haven’t been out there in almost 5 years Nyx,” Minho tries and I can hear the desperation in his voice. 

Nodding my head, I agree with him but before he can take it as a victory I tell him, “This is also the closest we’ve ever been to get out of here Min… I’m going out there…’

“You promised,” Minho tried and he was right. After Sarah, I had promised - but that was before Grievers were attacking in the middle of the day. 

Crossing over to him, I take his hands in mine, “I’ll be okay…”

“You don’t know that,” he says with a shake of his head and I sigh, turning to Tommy. 

“You think you two can keep me safe?”

Tommy looks like he’s not sure what to say. I’m sure that a part of him wants to agree with Minho but the good thing about boys is their pride. 

“Baby Girl…” He tries and I shake my head. 

“Guys, I’m going. Either I’m going with you or I’m going on my own. You choose,’ I tell them, planting my feet. 

The two of them share a look and, of course, it’s Minho that gives in first. He’s known me long enough to know that when I make up my mind, there is no stopping me. Groaning, he curses before sighing, “Fine, but you stay between the two of us. No heroics on your end. If one of us falls behind, you leave us.”

“Minho-”

“No Nyx, that’s the condition or so help me God I will drag the others in there after you,” he tells me as he crosses his arms. 

It’s the threat of him taking the others in… I’m not willing to risk their lives in the Maze if Tommy’s wrong. Though I don’t like it, I nod my head. 

Just in time too cause the creaking sounds of the gate opening starts up and the three of us turn to see the giant slabs of stone slide open. 

“Let’s go then,” I mutter and Minho nods his head, sharing a loom with Tommy before he takes off into the Maze. 

Being a runner is more than just speed. It requires endurance. This isn’t a short sprint and you’re done. No, runners are going for hours on end, 10 -12 hours a day. 

It had been years since I’d done it. 

Hell, the last time I’d been in the Maze, we didn’t run with partners. A standard nowadays. We used to just go in different directions, trying to find a way out… and we would report back whatever we found at the end of the day. The problem with that was that you never knew if someone needed help. You could also, easily, lose track of time. 

One time, I’d pushed myself further than normal and had barely made it back to the Glade before the gates closed. What I hadn’t known was that Evie hadn’t made it back. 

Not until we were at dinner and Gally had asked about her did I realize that she hadn’t made it back. 

It had devastated Gally… the whole Glade had felt it but Gally in particular… well to this day, I think he’d liked her and had hoped for something more but it’s kind of hard to be anything when you’re Griever dinner. 

The boys had become insanely protective of all of the girls after that. We’d lost a couple of boys to the Maze before that but the girls… we had always managed to make it back in time. 

Evie’s loss was…

It had been a first for us. For some reason, we had thought that the girls would be safe… It was a charring realization that we weren’t and well, we’d let the boys convince us to do less time in the Maze. 

Before I’d even realized it, I was spending more and more time in the Med-Hut - not that I minded. I actually quite enjoyed the work and the opportunity to get to learn new things. One of the things the people seemed to always send up in the box that was maybe not “needed” were medical books. Anatomy, Physiology, microbiology, medicine… I was soaking it all in. 

The girls were pulled to different areas. We were still running, but we weren’t going as far and we weren’t out as long. Most of the time, we’d be back in the Glade by midday. Emma though… Emma was bound and determined to get out of here. Just like Evie had been and she’d stayed out just as late as before.

When I’d asked her about it, she’d said that she wasn’t going to die in this place. Not unless she knew she had done everything she could to get out of it. 

To this day, I don’t know if I admire her for it or thin she was foolish to feel that way. Sure, there was a lot wrong but at least we were a family. 

Emma hadn’t made it back before the doors closed one night… After that - it was just me and Sarah. Sarah had managed to get a bad infection from a slicer accident and that was what had killed her in the end but still… the Maze was off-limits. 

Coming back to the moment, I focus on Minho, I’m surprised at how easily he can navigate the Maze. Each step is sure like it’s the back of his hand. 

After a while, he tells us it’s not much further to the inner ring and when I look around, I see that the halls of the Maze are wider, in some places they seem more like small fields than hallways. A large red number 5 is painted along one of the walls we run and still, Minho keeps going. 

When I see that the numbers changed to a 6, I double-check to make sure Tommy is still keeping pace with us. Thankfully, he’s just a few feet behind me. 

We run a little further into the shadowy center where the 6 can still be seen when Minho glances over and suddenly changes directions again. This time, slowing down as corridor narrows. 

“That’s strange…” he whispers and when both Tommy and I ask what he’s talking about, he points out, “Seven’s not supposed to be open for another week.”

Glancing around, I find the large red 7 painted high above us and the three of us slow down into a walk. Tommy and Minho get slightly further ahead of me while I really take in my surroundings. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anything like this. 

“What the hell is this place?” I hear Tommy’s voice call out and look over to see what appears to be a bunch of tall standing metal sheets that aren’t actually connected. 

“We call them Blades,” Minho says. 

A small laugh escapes me and when Minho turns to me I simply shake my head, “We’re not very creative at naming things it would seem.”

He offers me a lopsided smile with a shake of his head before we make our way towards the Blades. We’re making our way through them when we stumble across some bloody clothes. Picking up one of the pieces I realize it’s a torn wife-beater and what appears to be the remnants of shorts. 

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I blink back tears before I look up at Minho as I hand him the torn shirt, “It’s Bens…”

“A Griever must have pulled him down here,” he says and I have to close my eyes at the onslaught of emotions. 

A buzzing sound distracts us and before I know it, Thomas has taken the damned machine they got from the dead Griever out of Minho’s backpack and we’re moving through the Blades again. As we walk, it begins to click, we take a few steps back, towards the regular part of the Maze and the clicking stops. Tommy gives us a look before he steps back towards and past Ben’s clothing. 

The clicking intensifies almost instantly and Tommy turns back to look at us, “I think it’s showing us the way.”

A half seconds pause, that’s all we take, before Tommy’s leading our trio through the Blades. A few turns here and there, following that damned clicking before we make it to an opening. 

Slowly walking in, we find ourselves on a platform that’s got a covered roof. Walking to the edges of the platform, I take a peek and it would seem that the platform is more a catwalk with drops that disappear into nothingness. 

Tommy’s asking Minho if he’s ever seen this before and when Minho says no, I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

The boys, however, keep walking to the end of the catwalk, towards a wall that Minho complains about being a dead-end before the whirring sounds of the moving Maze make the three of us jump. 

We watch as the wall directly in front of the boy’s lifts, revealing two more sets of walls lifting up right after it. 

“Guys?” I ask as I walk up beside them only to see a circular door open. 

Minho is staring at the circle and, I reach out, grabbing Tommy’s hand as my heartbeat threatens to burst out of my chest. I can feel him squeeze my hand when I turn to look at him and ask, “Are you sure about this?”

He looks towards the open door for a moment before turning to me, and shaking his head, “Nope.”

Kissing my fingers, he lets them go before he’s walking forward.

Following him, I look up only to discover that the walls are thick and they’re spaced evenly apart. If one of them were to fall, well there would be plenty of pancakes. 

We make it to the open circle and Minho runs his fingers along the edges, his hands pulling away with some stick clear substance and he simply says, Grievers. 

Because of course it is. 

A red light blinks on in the depths of the circle and a moment later, there’s red lines running towards it and a bar of red that passes over the three us. A buzzing sound followed by distant blaring tones grabs my attention and I make my way towards the catwalk we’d been on. 

“What the hell was that?” Minho’s asking and a low, deep, blaring sound echoing in the room followed directly by the sound of a creaking wall. 

Turning back towards the boys I yell at them, “We gotta go! Now!”

Tommy nods his head, “She’s right, we gotta get out of here.”

The two of them are running towards me, and Minho demands that Tommy gives him the key before the three of us are running back out through the blades. They start to move, closing, creating a wall and I realize that this is one of those times where speed is just as crucial as endurance. 

Fuck. 

“We’re gonna get trapped!” Minho calls as he pushes me and now I have to be in front. 

Cursing to myself I realize that the protectiveness is going to rear its ugly head and Minho’s not gonna let me fall behind. Nevermind the fact that he’s the faster runner.

Pumping my legs, I can feel Minho’s hand on my shoulder as he guides me through the Blades. We make it through a set and he pulls back slightly, turning me towards my left and we’re running through the corridor version of the blades. 

Tommy’s managed to fall behind ever so slightly and is on an opposite corridor trying to catch up to us. 

“Nyx!!” he screams out, “Minho!!”

“Tommy!!” I try to reach out for him but Minho grabs my arm and now he’s practically dragging me through the corridor. A moment later, Tommy jumps through one of the Blade openings, in front of us and we make it back into the main walls of the Maze. 

Realizing I have no idea which way to go, I call Minho’s name. He seems to understand because he moves so that he’s running just in front of me and the three of us pick up speed now that we’re in familiar territory. 

When we come to one of the small field-like openings, there’s a loud rumbling and dirt flies up on either side of us before the floor of the maze lifts and a piece of the wall in front of us drops down, almost like a drawbridge. 

Minho directs us to go towards the right and we do, the dirt still flying up on either side of us and a quick glance behind me telling me that the walls are rearranging, lifting from the ground and creating new hallways. 

“Come on!!” I hear Minho scream, “Don’t look back!”

We barely clear another piece of falling wall when I see what looks to be an opening on our left. Screaming it out to Minho in the chaos, I see him go for it and follow after him. He’s about a third of the way through when it starts to raise. My heart stops in my chest and I can feel my steps falter when hands are grabbing my waist and lifting me up onto the raising platform. 

“Come on Baby Girl,” I can hear Tommy screaming, his voice panicked and I realize if I don’t move he’s gonna get stuck or smushed. Crawling towards the other side, I can feel the wall getting closer as the floor moves up and it’s only because I can feel Tommy just beside me that I can keep going and not freeze. 

Thankfully we’re able to get through in the nick of time and, falling to the floor we look up to see the small area we’d been in closing. 

Minho is panting and Tommy lets out a relieved whew! and I can’t help but laugh at the absurdity as I fall back on the ground. It would seem, at least for now, that this part of the Maze is safe. 

A moment later, I’ve got Tommy and Minho on either side of me, asking if I’m okay… if I’m hurt anywhere and I shake my head. I’m bound to be sore for a day or two and my lungs are currently on fire but other than that I can’t remember getting physically hurt in any way. 

The three of us take a few moments to catch our breath before Tommy reminds us that we need to go tell the others. Getting up, the three of us make our way back towards the Glade. 

Just as we’re about to round the corner, I stop. I need a moment to compose and prepare myself before facing the rest of the boys. They’re likely to be pissed about me coming back in and the fact that we were almost made into human pancakes is just going to make it worse. 

Minho and Tommy both notice me stopping and when Minho asks what’s going on I shake my head, “Just need a second before I face the gallows.”

He chuckles but nods his head, his eyes flick towards the turn we have to make and back to me before he tells me, “I got it.”

He takes off and I’m left with Tommy who’s looking at me. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t seem to know what to say. The rising voices of Gladers interrupts both our thought processes,

“What the hells going on out there?”

“What the hells Thomas done now?”

“Where is Thomas?”

“Minho what happened?”

Letting out a soft chuckle, I tell Thomas, “Let’s go face the music shall we?”

He shakes his head but the two of us take that corner and make our way into the glade. 

“We found something, a new passage,” Tommy tells them. 

A dozen pairs of eyes turn towards his voice and as soon as eyes land on you, you’re inundated with the sound of your name and curses falling from different mouths. 

Gally’s beside you and he’s grabbed both your arms, “What the hell were you doing out there Nyx?” he demands as he’s checking you over. You assume that just like Minho and Tommy had he’s making sure you’re not hurt. 

You don’t even have a chance to roll your eyes or scoff before Tommy’s pushing him off of you, “What the hell Gally?! Let her go!”

You stumble back slightly, having to balance yourself but Gally’s yelling at Tommy, “She’s not supposed to be out there you shank! She could of gotten killed!”

“But she didn’t!”

“Oh so you think you can just drag her wherever you want because -”

“Gally!” I scream, my voice harsh and cold. Instantly, the entire Glade shuts up. Stepping over to the blonde I stab him in the chest with my finger, “I made the choice to go in there and there wasn’t a single one of you that could have stopped it.”

Turning to the others I put my arms out and turn so that they can see me, “I’m fine! I’m not dead and we may have found a way out of here. Now shut up and listen.”

“Minho?” Newt asks and the boy nods his head. 

“It’s true. We opened a door,” Minho tells the boys with a nod of his head as he turns and motions for them to follow, “Something I’ve never seen before. Think it might be where the Grievers go during the day.”

Groaning to myself I try not to be upset with Minho though I really wish he hadn’t said that. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying you found the Grievers home?”And you want us to go in?”

“Their way in could be our way out Chuck,” Tommy points out as you’re all walking. 

Without missing a eat, Gally’s the first to point out, “Yeah, or there could be a dozen Grievers on the other side. The truth is Thomas doesn’t know what he’s done as usual.”

I can see the frustration in Tommy as he turns around to argue with Gally, “Yeah, well at least I did something Gally. What have you done, huh? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time.” 

“Guys,” I try before they can get physical but neither one is having it. 

“Let me tell you something, Greenie,” Gally starts, stressing the Greenie, “You’ve been here for a month, all right? I’ve been here 8 years. “

“Yeah, you been here 8 years,” Tommy throws in his face, “and you’re still here Gally. Alright so what does that tell you? May… Maybe you should start doing things a little differently.”

“Tommy!” I scold as I step between them a hand on each chest as I push the physically away from each other. Brown eyes meet my own and I remind him, “I’ve been here just as long…”

“Greenie just thinks he should be in charge,” Gally sneers, “Huh what about that Thomas? Maybe you should be in charge?”

“IT’S ALBY!” comes Teresa’s desperate interruption and I look over to her realizing that i had no idea when she got there but if Alby’s awake that means I need to check on him. 

Taking off to the Medhut, I can hear the footsteps behind me as I run into the hut. Alby’s sitting on the edge of the bed and I look over to Jeff, “Has he said anything?”

Jeff merely shakes his head and I move over to stand in front of Alby. Crouching down so that I’m eye-level with him, I call out his name but he doesn’t seem to respond. I notice there are tears in his eyes however and I glance over to see Newt sitting next to him. 

Newt asks Alby if he’s alright but still, no response. The leader we all know is merely sitting there, holding back tears. 

Not knowing what to do, I motion for Tommy and Minho to come over as I tell Alby, “Alby… we might have found a way out of the Maze… Minho, Tommy and me….”

That seems to bring a reaction out of him and I watch as his eyes flick over to Tommy, but he shakes his head, his breathing getting heavier. 

“You hear her?” Tommy asks, “We could be getting out of here.”

“We can’t,” Alby mutters, “We can’t leave… they won’t let us..”

Confused, I reach out to take Alby’s hand, “What’re you talking about?”

Alby just shakes his head, his voice continuing to shake as he says, “I remember.”

“Alby… what do you remember?”

Alby turns his head and looks at Tommy, “You.”

There’s a stunned silence that falls in the room before Alby continues, “You were always there favorite Thomas… Always. Why did you do this? Why did you come here?”

The sound of panicked shouting catches everyone’s attention and I look up to see Tommy, Frypan, Newt, Teresa and Gally making their way out. Alby’s soft sobs break my heart and reach over, pulling him into a hug. 

Holding him for just a moment as the shouts get louder, I pull away and kiss his head before telling Jeff to keep an eye on him. 

Making my way outside, I find a group of boys running over towards the still open gate of the Maze and making my way over, there’s a group of us standing in the entrance and a loud clanking sounds, making everyone jump back for just a moment before the sounds of ravens cawing as they take off makes everyone turn around only to see a set of doors on the opposite side of the glade opening. 

“Shit,” I mutter as a couple of boys run in that direction. 

There’s a lull… the calm before the storm, in which my minds churning through a thousand different scenarios, The most important thing is getting everyone safe…The box has the gate but if the grievers can get that opened there’s no way out… The council hall might not be metal but that and the Pits are probably gonna be the safest places. 

I’m about to tell Chuck to grab as many people as he can and get to one of those two places but Tommy’s already telling him.

Newt’s sending Winston with him.

Gally’s telling a group of boys to take refuge in the forest.

“Weapons,” I tell them, looking at Minho, I tell him, “We need to get all the weapons we can find.”

“She’s right,” Tommy nods his head, “And when you do, meet me at the Council Hall.”

Minho nods his head and the two of us take off. 

As we make our way towards the bunks, the boys that had taken off towards the new door are running back. Their screaming to go back… 

Grievers 

A bellowing sound makes me turn around and we turn to see a group of grievers coming down the open doors. 

“Everybody hide!” Tommy screams and there’s chaos in the Glade. I can hear Tommy call out for Teresa as I run after the others. 

Pulled towards the cornfield, I follow Minho and Newt. We hit the ground and crawl in towards the middle of the field as others come in after us. We stop moving when we think we’re about halfway in. 

Glancing around, I see Zart, Ruben, Nick, Leo, Dmitri, Tommy, and Teresa.

We’re all terrified and Tommy motions for us to be as quiet as possible. However, not far behind us, we can hear a Griever bellowing before we hear Justin’s scream. Closing my eyes I try not to panic at how close they actually are. 

A moment later, I hear a chittering that sounds like it’s right by my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I hold my breath. 

A moment later I see Zart being slammed into the floor and I try to grab his arms but he’s been pulled away faster than I can reach him. 

“Let’s go! Get to the Village!!” I hear and I have to force my feet to move as Zart’s screams for help sending a chill down my spine as I make my way through the cornstalk. 

Eventually, we make it to the Village and as we’re running through, we find Jeff and Wes holding up Alby as they limp towards us. 

“Alby?!” I call out, shocked at seeing him standing. His heavy breathing an indicator that he’s not a fan of it himself. 

“What’s going on?” 

“They’re here,” Tommy answers Wes and no sooner are the words out of his mouth than we hear another scream, this one closer and we turn to see a griever, eating one of the boys. 

“Grievers?” Wes whispers, clearly terrified and I confirm for him, “Grievers.”

“Nyx… Thomas… what do we do?” Jeff asks and more boys are screaming. 

“Everybody run!” Thomas is screaming and a group of us take off. We’ve just left the bunks area when a Griever breaks through the garden shed. It stops and snarls at us before we see it lift its tail. 

The tail seems to have some kind of claw attached to it and it looks like it’s about to charge at us. A quick glance around and I find there’s a few candles lit. Grabbing one of them, I throw it at the Griever, a second one hits it and I look to see that Teresa had had the same idea. The Griever is screeching in pain but we’re able to run past it. 

We’re running across the plain and I can hear a few screams as we go but Tommy screams at us to keep moving. 

Jeff screaming for Alby, however, catches my attention and I turn around to find that Alby had been knocked down. 

Running over to him, I help Jeff pick him up. Tommy screaming at us to stay behind him. As we get Alby situated, I look up and find a Griever hissing at us just a few feet away. 

“Come on!” Tommy screams and as soon as it launches itself, it’s thrown back by the force of some of the slicers spears. Looking over I breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Frypan and Newt and Peter and Rob and Winston… they attacked the thing and while it’s down they’re helping us get to the Council Hall. 

Once inside, the boys are locking the doors but we can hear the Grievers chittering just outside. 

Huddling together towards the center, we can hear them hitting the sides of the walls and you pray that Gally and his boys had managed to make this place sturdy as hell. 

There are murmurs throughout the enclosed space to be careful, avoid the walls. But the shaking of the wood and a thud makes it seem like there’s actually a Griever on the roof. Everyone quiets down and tries to move around so that we aren’t under the creature. 

It quiets down for a moment and we all take a deep breath, hoping it’s moved on only for that tail to break through the roof and the center support beam to be yanked down.

People are screaming and parts of the roof are gone. Newts asking if everyone’s okay and different answers are coming but Rob is screaming for help. 

Trying to push the piece of roofing off of me, I can Tommy calling for people to help Robb but a moment later there’s a scraping sound and screams. 

Just as I get the roof piece off, there’s another slam and before we know it Chucks in the air. Reaching out for him, we’re able to grab his hand and a group of us are pulling him towards us. 

I can hear Tomy telling him something but can’t make it out. 

Pulling on the younger boy, I can feel him slipping when suddenly he’s falling towards us and Alby’s bellowing. 

A glance around the room, Chuck thanks the older boy. 

There’s a calmness as it seems the Grievers left and taking a deep breath, I look around to find a metal cylinder with a needle on the end. A Grievers Stinger…

“Alby look out!” Tommy screams and a moment later, Alby’s been pulled through the roof. 

Tommy screams and makes his way out of the Council Hall, going after Alby. The rest of us are shouting for him to stop, to wait…. To do anything but go out there. 

As soon as we do though…. We can see the Grievers leaving the Glade. 

The Glade, however, is destroyed. 

Looking around, I see the figure of Gally, Jackson, and Frankie making their way towards us and Gally’s pissed. Jogging towards them, I try to intercept the pissed of blonde but he moves right past me, Jackson taking my arms and punches Tommy right in the face. 

Frypan, Newt, Chuck, Vincent, the other boys manage to pull him off Tommy before he can do much more but Gally’s screaming, “This is all you Thomas! Look around!” 

“Gally!” I scream as I try to get out of Jackson’s arms. At the same time, Minho’s telling Gally to back off, that it isn’t Tommy’s fault. 

“You heard what Alby said!” Gally screams, “He’s one of them! He’s one of them and they sent him here to destroy everything and now he has.”

No matter what anyone else says, Gally’s going and going and Jackson won’t let me go. The Builders never use their strength against me and to say I’m pissed about it is an understatement. Throwing my head back, I catch Jackson’s nose and can hear him groan as his arms instinctively release me to protect his face. 

“THOMAS!!” I hear a scream and turn to see Tommy falling to the ground, the metal cylinder in his leg. 

Rushing over to him, I call for Chuck to grab the other syringe as I pull the needle out of Tommy’s leg. He’s shaking and seizing, much in the way that Alby had but I need the syringe to work on him the way it worked on Alby.


End file.
